


In Time

by NanaCee (AyyCeee)



Series: Fated [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, PTSD, Rebellion, markhyuck, nomin, omega!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/NanaCee
Summary: Five years ago, Donghyuck left with Jaemin to save everyone. Upon their return, a shocking truth, that might change the pack's dynamic, is revealed.As he tries to make ends meet, will his mate be able to accept everything?-In which Donghyuck and Jaemin return to the pack and Mark has a hard time accepting everything that has been revealed to him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Fated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. What you want

Donghyuck woke up with a deep breath. Eyes wide and scared as he took in his surroundings, his unfamiliar surroundings. Only when the door opened to reveal Jaemin did he start to breathe evenly. Jaemin, upon seeing him, rushed towards him with a scared look on his face. "

Donghyuck!" Jaemin shouted as he ran towards his friend on the bed. 

"Jaemin! Where are we?" Donghyuck said, breathing starting to even out. 

Jaemin ignored his question in favor of hugging him tightly.

"Jaem," He called out, "Where are we?" Jaemin sighed, pulling away from the hug but before he was able to answer the question, a different voice answered for him. 

This voice was the same voice he had to yearn to hear for the past five years. The owner of this voice was the same boy - now man - who told him he loves him before he went and faked his death to save his friends. 

"Mark," He breathes out, as he turned towards the doorway where the said man stood. Mark was glaring at Jaemin, who glared back at him.

He realized then that he was in Jeno's house smack in the middle of the pack grounds, which Jeno shares with Mark as they found comfort in the presence of each other after the coup de'tat five years ago. He remembered the he and Jaemin returned to the pack grounds the day before so that Donghyuck could return while Jaemin will be leaving to finish up a few loose ends, however, they were seen by Renjun who invited them for coffee at the cafe which they used to frequent as teens only to be caught by their own mates. He remembered that the reason he is here now is that Jaemin could not leave the pack anymore - Jeno would not let him - and that Jaemin had said a secret that had a devastating effect on Mark and Jeno as that secret involves Mark's father. 

"I'm not leaving him alone," Jaemin said, with a tone of finality. 

"I'm not asking you to leave him alone," Mark snapped back, turning and leaving the room. 

Donghyuck looked down on his lap, fidgeting with his fingers as a way to comfort himself. He felt dejected and rejected that his mate did not come to his side to comfort him. But he knows that the actions of his mate were driven by his own. He knows but he can't accept it. Not yet. 

"I'm sorry, Hyuck," Jaemin said, moving to lie on the bed beside his friend. 

"It's fine, Mark is just going through something," Donghyuck said, lying through his teeth. 

"You don't have to pretend in front of me, Hyuckie. Mark is hurt, and he's trying to understand why his father would do that." Jaemin said. 

"Jaem, do you think he will forgive me?" Donghyuck asked, moving to lie down beside him. 

"He will...we just have to figure out how to fix things without anyone dying off in front of us," Jaemin answered, turning to his side as Donghyuck did the same and buried himself in the arms of his best friend. 

"It will be okay, Hyuckie, everything will be okay..." Jaemin said, combing his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. 

* * *

Mark grunted as he landed a punch on the punching bag hanging in front of him. He knows that it is unhealthy for him to take out all of his frustration towards the punching - unhealthy in a way that he would be coming out of the room with his hands bandaged haphazardly. But when he saw Donghyuck looking at him, eyes wide and scared, he felt so useless - like he could not do anything. The guilt of knowing that the person behind the death threats to Jisung and Chenle, was his own father, he felt so bad and so guilty that the reason why Jaemin and Donghyuck could not return more quickly to their sides is because of his own father. 

"Mark, punching that bag won't erase the fact that it's your father." he heard Jeno say from the doorway. 

"What do you expect me to do? Punch my own father?" Mark snapped, turning towards his head alpha who was leaning on the doorway of the make-shift gym. 

"Do you want me to punch you?" Jeno said, entering the room, "Cause I would be more than happy to do that," 

"Shut up," Mark growled. 

"Seriously Mark, you're not the only one torn here," Jeno said, dropping his body on the bench beside the door where Mark's things are. 

"What does Jaemin expect from us? After telling us all of those things?" Mark asked, walking towards Jeno where his water bottle sits beside the other male. 

"I don't know, but I don't want anyone to get hurt." 

"I also don't want anyone to get hurt, but I don't even know what to do with the information." 

Mark understands Jeno. He knows what the other male is feeling. In fact, he himself can feel what Jeno is feeling. They're both going through the same thing. While Jeno went through it because of Jaemin, Mark is going through it because of Donghyuck. Donghyuck who had lied to him, Donghyuck who did not return in favor of keeping Jaemin company. Donghyuck who faked his own death. Donghyuck, his own mate. 

"I just want everything to be normal? I want Donghyuck to be by my side, Jaemin to be by yours...I just don't want anyone to send us any more death threats..." Mark said, collapsing on the floor, his back leaning on the bench as he looked up at the head alpha whose mouth formed a straight line. 

"Your father cannot know that Jaemin is here. I'm sure him finding out Donghyuck is back is okay, but he cannot know Jaemin is back. Not until we're able to track all of his movements." Jeno said.

"Are you sure he hasn't found out about it? Jeno, we took both Jaemin and Donghyuck back." Mark said. 

"I called up Xiaojun before I came here, asked him to check if your father knows about this. If we can trust someone outside of our circle, it's Xiaojun - remember, he is still working under Jaemin's instruction," Jeno replied. 

"Speaking of Jaemin, where is he? I would assume he's rummaging through your files right now." Mark said. 

Jeno chuckled, "He's cuddled up with Donghyuck in Donghyuck's room." he mused. 

Mark sighed, "I feel so useless," 

"You're not useless, Mark. You're just trying to comprehend everything that Jaemin explained. It's okay, it's only been a day. We can take our time," Jeno said, running a hand through Mark's hair. 

If it weren't for the urgency of the matter, Mark would settle with Jeno's statement. However, he remembered Jaemin's words, "We move as swiftly as possible. We cannot let him know that we're doing something to go against him. He's more prepared than Jeno's father was five years ago. He knows that I know that it's him, he knows that I'm working to subdue him."

"We don't have much time. Now that Donghyuck is back, he would figure out a way to hurt him to control me." Mark said, taking Jeno's hand off of his head and standing up.

Jeno understood what the second-in-command said. Even though Mark's father has yet to find out Jaemin's return to the pack, Donghyuck's return has been publicized and many know of his return (including Mark's father), which means they don't have much time to ensure the safety of their friends.

* * *

Mark watched from the top of the staircase as Donghyuck is sent to the floor by the two youngest members of their group of friends. Chenle and Jisung, who had completed the mating ceremony, screeched at the sight of their friend, the friend whom they haven't seen for five years. Chenle and Jisung knew nothing yet, of the nature of Donghyuck's return, of why they were asked to move in Jeno and Mark's shared house. What they know was that Donghyuck returned after fleeing for safety five years ago. Jaemin's return, however, is still not known by them. All four of them decided that Jaemin would explain once the two younger males were settled in. 

"Do you think you could find it in yourself to forgive Hyuck?" Mark heard Jaemin asked from behind him. 

Not bothering to turn around as he felt the omega move to stand beside him, "I have already forgiven him...it's just hard to accept," Mark said. 

"Accept what?" 

"Accept the fact that my father is working on a plot to keep you away from the pack, from Jeno," Mark said. 

Jaemin giggled, "Don't worry about that. I know what I'm doing." 

Mark let out a scoff, "What? You're gonna fake your death again?" he said, earning him a smack to the head. 

"Let bygones be bygones, Mark. I'm here now, I brought Donghyuck in one piece without any scratches - unharmed - you should be thanking me." Jaemin said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Thank you for that. But, remember, you made everyone think you and my mate died in a freak murder plot by the ousted head alpha." Mark pointed out. Mark knows that it wasn't totally Jaemin's decision; so he really can't fully blame Jaemin on the decision of his own mate not returning.

Mark knows that Donghyuck is old enough to make his own decision and even though he knows Mark knows this, he cannot accept the fact that he had been lied to by his friends and the people he trusted. He cannot just accept it. Not yet. 

"I know that, Mark." Jaemin groaned, understanding the underlying meaning in Mark's words. 

"And what do you plan on doing?" Mark asked, turning to lean his body on the railing of the second-floor foyer. 

"Thing is, Mark, you have to see outside the box. And I'm giving it to you, loud and clear, your father wants to kill off Jisung and Chenle, your father wanted me out of the pack, your father wants Donghyuck to be under his control." Jaemin said, copying Mark's position and leaning his head back, "Mark, your father is using the ousting of the previous head alpha to stay in control, he's using you to keep his power. This is like Jeno's father all over again." Jaemin said, his eyes fixed on the skylight, which provides the light in the entrance hall. 

"I know that, Jaemin. I fucking know that" Mark growled. 

Mark knows, and he understands the situation they're in. He understands that his father us the cause of their problem. His father is the reason why they haven't announced Jaemin's return. His father is the reason why Donghyuck is to be watched over 24/7, why Jisung and Chenle are being watched over and are asked to move in their house on short notice. Mark knows, and he understands that Jaemin did not return because of this reason. Donghyuck felt unsafe and uncomfortable even when Jaemin asked him time and time again to return back to the pack, and yet he refuses. 

"You know," Jaemin said, glancing at him, "I know you're hoping that everything is back to normal. I know you're wishing that Donghyuck could return to your side, that I could return to Jeno's. That we could go on our lives without any death threats, without anyone planning to kill anyone." Jaemin said. 

Mark chuckled, "I knew you would figure out what I want," 

"Now, my question for you is," Jaemin said, turning to face the alpha, "What are you planning to do with this situation of ours?" 

"What are you planning on doing?" Mark returned the question to him. Jaemin, despite Mark trying to intimidate him, just laughed at him before his face turned serious, "Are you sure you want to know?" 

At the statement of the omega did Mark realize that Jaemin was about to do something dangerous (again). Mark hates this trait of the omega; Jaemin is stubborn to the core, something that Mark loathes. But the thing that Mark hates the most about this omega standing beside him is how selfless he is - he does not care if it's his life that is on the line, he just does not want his friends to suffer. And those two traits are something that Donghyuck also has, which makes the hate for those two traits grow. Mark cares for Jaemin, which is why he hates the omega being selfless and stubborn; however, Donghyuck is his mate and Mark loves the omega regardless of how torn he is at the moment. Mark may be torn and confused as to what he is feeling about the situation (Donghyuck and Jaemin's return as well as his father's plans to control the pack) but he cannot deny that he indeed loves Donghyuck, he is willing to do everything and anything in his capabilities to ensure the omega's safety.

* * *

Every time Mark saw Donghyuck, he immediately makes a u-turn to avoid the omega. It's not that he does not want to see the omega, but rather, Mark felt that it was not fair to Doghyuck to watch over him when it's Mark's job to take care of him. So the only option he has was to avoid his mate, whom he knows is staring at his retreating back. And it hurts to feel the tug of the bond that they had nurtured for years when they were still ignorant teenagers, yearning for him to comfort his mate who he knows is sad at the way he had been avoiding him.

But he does not want to hurt the omega, which earns him a punch to the face by the head omega of their neighboring pack - Renjun - three days after he started to avoid Donghyuck, which started the following day after Chenle and Jisung's arrival to the house. 

"I don't care whatever feud you have with Jaemin, Mark, but you do not ignore your mate who had just returned," Renjun growled at him after he had punched the second-in-command. 

Mark feels his hackles raise at the slight disrespect, however, he knows that Renjun, who is mated to the head alpha of another pack has a higher position than him, so he cannot do anything about the punch but growl at him. 

Renjun, despite knowing that the hackles of the alpha had been raised, only scoffed at him and glared, "I don't understand your plan, Mark." 'Renjun said, "At first, you were so ecstatic at Donghyuck's return, but look at you now, avoiding him every time you see him? I'm amazed at your tenacity as I am frustrated."

Mark's lips formed a thin line, "You don't understand, Junnie." 

"What do I not understand? Mar-" 

"I'm so torn about all of this! Donghyuck suddenly returned to the pack all healthy and perfectly fine for the past five years! I know Jaemin asked him a couple of times if he wants to return to the pack, he had chances to return earlier, but he didn't. I'm so hurt, Renjun. I'm mad at Jaemin for bringing Donghyuck into this mess, but I can't help but also blame myself - if I looked over my shoulder more than I had done for the past five years, maybe, Hyuck wouldn't have had to lie and stage his death..." Mark said, frustration evident in his voice, "Maybe, if I was more careful than for the past five years, Donghyuck could have been with me. But because of my carelessness, my confidence and compliance with my father's wishes, Jaemin had to make a decision for us, which had cost him, the trust of his own fated mate and his pack; which he was supposed to lead while standing beside Jeno, but because of me, he had to lie and pretend he died off with Donghyuck." Mark continued, "I can't help but blame myself, Junnie." 

Renjun could do nothing but sigh. When Mark started his rant, Renjun understood that it's hopeless to pull the alpha out of the hole he is in. Hopeless to do it alone. He wished it would not come to this point, but Mark looks like he'll be having a hard time to let everything sink in if he and Donghyuck won't be able to talk. So, Renjun ignored the alpha who had moved to the couch inside the room (they're in Mark's office inside the packhouse) and moved to open the door revealing Donghyuck. Mark shot up from his seat as Donghyuck entered the threshold of the room. 

"You two need to talk, properly," Renjun said, slamming the door close and the telltale sign of the clicking indicated that they had been locked in the room by the other male.

Donghyuck, unlike the Donghyuck that Mark had known when they were teenagers, stood by the locked door, eyes flitting around the office as if he was avoiding the eyes of the alpha. Mark could feel as if the tension between them could be sliced by a knife and he feels awful knowing that it was him who brought them to this situation - this tension, is all his fault. 

Mark knows that Donghyuck - this Donghyuck - who is quiet and pliant is because of his attitude for the past few days. He knows that even though the youngest couple in their friend group is staying at their house, his mate is just keeping an act that he's happy with his friends and that he does not yearn for his mate.

Because that is what Mark is doing. He's pretending that everything is fine. Except it's not. 

"Donghyuck," Mark breathed out, "How are you?" 

"Good," Donghyuck mumbled, almost inaudible, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of the shirt he wore. 

"W-Why don't you sit down, Hyuckie?" Mark urged him, with a soft voice making him look up and at the alpha with wide eyes. 

Mark felt the invisible punch to his stomach, as he saw for the first time he saw the omega's face. The dilated pupils of his mate, the slightly pale complexion, the sunken cheeks and bags underneath his eyes. He cannot help but be angry at himself for doing this to his mate. It was as if Donghyuck had changed so much in the past week that he avoided him, and it kills him because he knows it is his fault. 

"Why are you ignoring me?" Donghyuck asked after a few beats of silence after they sat down facing each other. 

"W-what?" 

"You. Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" 

Frustration. That's what Mark felt at the question of the omega. Of course, he did something wrong! Of course, he would not understand the reason why Mark is acting like this. This is Donghyuck, the same person who made it his mission to go against him when they were teens - even as mates. 

"I'm not ignoring you," Mark said, frustration seeping into his voice. 

"You're avoiding me," The comeback made Mark smirk a little. There it is, his little spitfire. 

"I am not avoiding you. I..I want you to be the one to come to me," Mark denied. 

"Right, and so every time I try to walk towards you, you turn away from me?" Donghyuck confronted him. 

"Fuck off, Hyuck," Mark growled,

"You lied and hid for five years. I don't think you understand what you did." Mark snapped.

"What do you want me to understand, Mark?" Donghyuck whined out, "I came back only to receive the cold treatment from my mate. I came back from a mission to save the pack with my own mate turning away from me. What do you want from me?" 

"I want you to give me space! Damn Hyuck. I'm trying to understand everything that had been dropped on me in the past week. I'm trying to understand that my own mate had made a decision alone, and went with his best friend and played dead for five years! Said best friend, claimed that the reason why he has not returned to my own best friend's side is that my father is threatening the lives of my friends! Do you not understand what this means for me? I'm trying and I'm failing to understand everything!!" Mark shouted. 

Mark heard his mate's breath hitched a bit, a sob slipping away from him. The sound of the sob made Mark freeze on his seat, his head snapping towards the eyes of his mate which was brimming with tears, as his mate tried to hold in his sobs and tears. 

"I get it, thanks for making me understand, Mark," Donghyuck said, trying to discreetly wipe the tears slipping down his face. 

Mark, who was shocked that he did that to his own mate, rushed towards his mate, kneeling in front of him and grasping his hands as he looked up at the face of his mate who was looking down at his lap. 

"Hyuckie," Mark whispered softly, thumbing his mate's hands, "I didn't mean it like that. Don't get me wrong, I just want some space to understand everything. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted. I'm so sorry, Hyuckie." Mark whispered, continuing to rub his thumbs on the roof of the hands of the omega. 

"It hurts," Donghyuck whispered, voice small. 

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. Please, Hyuck, it's not my intention to hurt you." Mark said, letting go of the hands and kneeling up so that he could cup the cheeks of the omega so that they could look eye-to-eye. 

"Look at me, Hyuck, and tell me I'm lying when I tell you, that, I love you so much, but I'm hurt that you lied...I understand that, but I need time to let it sink in. Even the thing with my father...I'm sorry, baby...Don't do this, please," Mark said, voice small at the end of the sentence. 

"What do you want me to do, Mark? I'm here now," Donghyuck said, raising his hands to his own face to cover the hands of his mate's and hold them softly, "And I don't plan to leave, not again. _Never again._ " 

Mark smiled softly at him, caressing his face as he leaned in and kissed his nose which elicited a giggle from Donghyuck. 

"We need time, away from each other, baby. I need time to heal and understand. You need time to learn about the things within the pack - because things had changed, so much." Mark said, kissing, this time, Donghyuck's forehead and letting his lips linger there. 

"Time? To heal? You want us to spend time, _apart?_ " Donghyuck said, leaning away from his mate, eyes wide and visibly hurt. 

"I know it hurts, but I think we need this... _both of us need this."_

Donghyuck took a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself down. Mark knows that Donghyuck is rationalizing Mark's request - and he's hoping that Donghyuck understands why he is asking for time and space. 

Mark kept silent as he watched Donghyuck's eyebrows furrow together, his lips twitching, his breathing evening. Mark did nothing except caressing Donghyuck's cheeks to let him know that Mark is still there with him and to let him know that Mark will wait for his answer. Mark watched as Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes, soft brown eyes staring at him with understanding and sadness. 

"I understand, Mark. I understand why you want to do this - and I'll give you what you want." 


	2. A Glimpse in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we see a glimpse of their past

Donghyuck stayed silent as he hears the wooden deck creaked under the weight of a new person. He knows, without even looking back, who the person walking towards him is - Jaemin. He knows that Jaemin would be able to find him, sooner than their other friends would. Before he even met, Mark and Jeno, it was him and Jaemin. Their parents were closer friends than Jaemin's parents were with Mark and Jeno's - whose relationship with Jaemin's parents were only as his Head Alpha and Second-In-Command, nothing more and nothing less. Before Jaemin started training with Jeno and Mark, Donghyuck was his partner in crime, even now, it was him and Donghyuck against the world (sans Jeno). 

"Hyuckie, how are you?" Jaemin asked, stopping beside his friend. 

"As great as an Omega can be while his Alpha is ignoring him," Donghyuck answered, throwing the pebble into the lake. 

This very lake is the place where he first met Jaemin when they were only 2 years old. His parents brought him here to have a playdate with Jaemin. And this became their hideout, only Renjun, who became part of their group at the age of five, was the only one who could find them there, the only one other than themselves who would think about finding anyone of them at the deck. 

"I'm sorry, Hyuckie. This is my fault." Jaemin said, sitting down beside his friend, opting to stare at the sun which was setting. 

"This is not your fault. It was also my decision. I was not coerced or anything." Donghyuck said, shoulders sagging, as the tension left his body. 

"But still, I asked you, when I shouldn't have," Jaemin said. 

"And I said, yes. We share this burden, Jaemin. You don't need to carry it alone." Donghyuck said, turning towards his best friend. 

Jaemin sighed, "Bu-"

"You know Jaemin after I start to give Mark time and space, I start to wonder, how did we get here?" Donghyuck started, garnering the attention of his friend who looked at him with an eyebrow raised,

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asked. 

"To this point where your mate is cautious of you? To this point where my mate flinches every time we have eye contact?" Donghyuck questioned, voice small and quivering. 

* * *

**_Five years ago. Nine months after the coup._ **

_Donghyuck stands side by side with Jaemin, in front of their gravestones._

_"What do you think about returning, Hyuck?"_

_"I think we should wait for a bit,"_

_Both of them stared at the horizon, all those lights shining the night sky, they miss it - the lights shining the night sky._

_or the past nine months, they have found themselves living in the middle of the city which was filled with humans, to avoid getting found by other wolves, they just miss seeing the shining stars that illuminate the sky together with the dim lights of the town._

_"Why do you say that, Hyuck? I think it's enough time." Jaemin said._

_"Because I know even though you claim that you would return, you would not return with me, and I won't have any of it. It's either we return together or we don't return at all."_

* * *

**Present.**

"If I decided to return earlier than there wouldn't be a strain between you and Mark," Jaemin said.

"Regardless of the length of our stay away from the pack, the fact that I faked my death, is enough to make a strain between us," Donghyuck answered, turning away from his friend and looking at the sun which now only gives a sliver of light. 

* * *

_**Four years ago. Fifteen months after the coup.** _

_Donghyuck leaned on the wall, which gave him stability after running for about twenty minutes to avoid the tail following him ever since he left his part-time job. He looked behind him and gave out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was following him anymore. Hurriedly, he whipped out his phone and dialed for Jaemin._

_"Jaemin," He breathes out, trying to catch his breath._

_"Hyuckie? What happened?" Jaemin's voice rang through the speaker._

_"I was being followed,"_

_"Are you serious? What the fuck? Where are you now? Hyuckie!?"_

_Donghyuck tried his best to remember where he was, all the while trying to calm the other male down, quickly stating where he was, not dropping the call. He could hear from the other side of the call some ruffling around, which gave him some sense of relief. Jaemin was rushing towards him, and that's good._

_However, he could not be able to breathe in relief just yet. Someone grabbed him from behind, a hand wrapping around his mid-section and another covered his mouth. This caused him to panic and drop the phone. But he was not someone who was weak; he trained with the upper echelon of the biggest and strongest pack of the country. He knows how to kill if need be, and he knows how to incapacitate someone who was holding him from behind. Which is what he did._

_He stopped breathing, a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth, and he was not stupid not to know that the cloth was covered with chloroform. He moved fast, both of his grabbing the arm around his head, crouching down a bit, and twisting his body with a force that surprised his attacker, which made him loosen his hold on him. Donghyuck knew he had to move fast, and kicked the head of the attacker hard that his head was slammed to the wall, effectively knocking him out._

_"Hyuckie!" a figure at the opening of the alleyway called out, running towards him._

_"Jaemin," Donghyuck breathe out, running into his friend's arms._

_"Let's get out of this town," Jaemin growled._

_Jaemin helped Donghyuck to the car where they already have bags in case of situations like this (which would allow them to escape)._

_"Who was that, Jaem?" Doghyuck asked._

_"Someone that we need to avoid," Jaemin answered, driving off and out of the city where they have been staying for the past nine months._

* * *

**Present.**

"So the person who was chasing us then?" Donghyuck asked, leaning back on his hands, head looking up to stare at the sky where the stars are starting to shine. 

"Was ordered by Mark's father? Yes." Jaemin answered, voice void of emotion. 

"How'd you know that, Jaemin? I mean, sure you know, but how did you find out it was Mark's father?" 

* * *

**_Thirteen months after the coup._ **

_Jaemin covered the lower half of his face with a mask, allowing him to hide his identity as he moved stealthily around the hideout of the people who had been following them for the past twelve months. He was crouched down behind the stacks of the boxes, hidden away from the eyes of the people gathered around talking about the orders they received._

_"What did he say? Just follow them?"_

_"Just follow them."_

_"Who is he even? Our boss, I mean,"_

_Jaemin perked up at the knowledge of who their boss is, so he patiently waited, keeping his breathing even to not alert the figures._

_"Funnily enough, it's the father of the current second-in-command of the Lee Pack."_

_Jaemin's heart dropped down his stomach, eyes wide in disbelief. Mark's father. The people who want to kill them are not Jeno's father, not anymore, now, It's Mark's father. Someone whom Jaemin treated as his second father (sans Donghyuck's father), someone who took care of him while his own father was away. He could not really believe it._

_He knew it was not possible, but if the people behind the attacks said so, then, he knows that it's true. Although he wants to leave and go to Donghyuck, he knows that if he allowed these people to roam freely, then they would always be put in danger. So he did what needed to be done, he emerged from the shadows, clutching two daggers on both hands._

* * *

**Present.**

"That's the reason why you were gone the whole weekend? I honestly thought you did work or something." Donghyuck asked. 

"Technically, it was work," Jaemin replied, shrugging. 

"What did you do to them? Those people you found in the hideout I mean," Donghyuck asked, curiosity getting the better of him, even though he knows that he shouldn't have asked. 

"What do you think happened to them? Hyuckie, you know what I did." Jaemin said, a smirk playing on his face. 

Donghyuck chuckled, knowing full well what would have happened to the people Jaemin had found at the hideout. 

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Donghyuck asked, turning towards Jaemin who was already looking at him.

"It was my decision, I wanted to keep you in the dark, for your safety. If something bad happened to you while you were in my care, I wouldn't have forgiven myself." Jaemin replied. 

"I hate you, for hiding that part from me," Donghyuck whispered, "But coming with you and faking our death, not returning sooner. It was my decision. You did nothing but asked, you even forced me to return...so, Jaem, don't even think about thinking that this rift between me and Mark is your fault. That's my problem to fix. You should focus on your relationship with Jeno, which is on the verge of breaking, too." Donghyuck said. 

Jaemin just chuckled, "I don't even know where I stand with Jeno. Donghyuck, the only reason why he wants to listen to me is that I was trained for this. And we talk only when Mark or Xiaojun or the kids are in the room." he said, voice turning soft. 

"Do you think we will be able to go back to where we were before everything?" Donghyuck asked. 

"We won't be able to get back what we had before the coup. But we could salvage our relationship with them." Jaemin answered him. 

* * *

_**Two years after the coup.** _

_Jaemin and Donghyuck are both seated on the carpet of the rented apartment they've been living in for the past nine months after they left the previous city after the ambush on Donghyuck._

_Beer cans and plates of junk food filled the coffee table in front of them, both just enjoying the peace and quiet which had been a luxury for them after they left the pack._

_"Do you think we'd be able to return to the pack without any rift with any of them?" Donghyuck asked, shocking Jaemin._

_"I don't think so, it's been two years since then, we won't be able to salvage what we have with them," Jaemin said._

_It hurts him, but he knows that what his friend had said is the truth. Even though it hurts._

_"What do you think will happen when we return?"_

_Jaemin took a swing of the beer again, groaning as he slammed it down on the table, "I don't know, Hyuckie. But I'm one hundred percent sure, we won't be returning to where we grew up."_

* * *

**Present.**

"I'm so scared," Donghyuck said. 

"I am too. For the first time, I don't know what will happen." Jaemin said. 

"What do you know though?" 

"What I know, is that we have a tough road ahead of us. And it will consist of sacrifices - sacrifices that we don't have any control." 

The two of them said nothing for a while, enjoying the silence of their surroundings. That is until Jaemin heard a rustling in the treeline, making him alert. 

"Hyuck, someone uninvited is here," Jaemin whispered, slowly turning his head towards the treeline, senses focusing on the rustling. 

Donghyuck whipped his head towards Jaemin, that they heard the crack.

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck hissed, but Jaemin ignored him opting to slowly stand up, positioning himself behind Donghyuck so he could protect the other omega. 

"Jaemin! You are the mate of the Head Alpha! Stop that!" Donghyuck hissed, standing up in desperation. 

As the mate of the second-in-command, he has the obligation to protect his Head Omega - Jaemin - even if it cost him his life. However, Jaemin will not allow him to die, no, Jaemin would die first before any harm would get to his friend. 

"Get back, Hyuck." Jaemin growled. 

"No. As the mate of the second-in-command, it is _my duty_ to protect you." Donghyuck argued. 

"Stop it, and just stay behind me," Jaemin growled. 

The growl and order made Donghyuck freeze behind Jaemin, whimpering softly. Jaemin gave it no mind, he was focusing on the treeline, where he could the rustling of the leaves. 

"Come out!" Jaemin shouted, hand settling on his back where he always kept a dagger. 

It only took them a few beats of silence, before the figure emerged with a smirk on his face. Jaemin, without missing a beat, threw the dagger at the figure, wounding the face of the figure. 

"Heesun Kim, how are you? I see you still have my souvenir." Jaemin said, cocking his head to the side as he greeted the approaching figure who looked like he wants to kill him.

The figure, Heesun Kim, kept walking until he was near them, Donghyuck gave out a gasp as he saw the face of the figure. The man was about a head taller than both him and Jaemin, the face of the figure has a scar going down from his right of his towards the chin. 

"I love your gift, SIC Lee thanks you for that as well." the man said.

Jaemin gave out a laugh, "You're most welcome. Now may I ask, why are you here? And how did you find out we're here." Jaemin asked, eyes turning to slits, his right hand gripping another dagger. 

"You must have forgotten, I was also trained by your grandfather." Heesun Kim said with a shrug. 

"And again, what do you plan on doing now that you had found us? Tell me, or would you rather no one find your body? Because that could be arranged." Jaemin said, a deadly glint in his eye, as he played with the dagger in his hand. 

* * *

**_Three years after the coup._ **

_Donghyuck watched as Jaemin click the safety of the butterfly knife shut, handing it to him._

_"Where are you going?" Donghyuck asked, scanning his friend's figure._

_"Somewhere. Hyuckie, I ask of you, do not follow me. And use the knife only if you need to." Jaemin said, moving to cup Donghyuck's cheek softly, "We trained together, I know what you are capable of. Do what you must to survive, Hyuckie. You hear me... I am not allowing you to die, I will follow you to hell and bring you back with me if you do."_

_Donghyuck gave out a laugh even though tears were starting to fall from his eyes._

_"Why must you do this?" He asked Jaemin._

_"For you, Hyuckie. I brought you in this mess, and I will bring you out of it."_

* * *

**Present.**

"I'm here to give a gift," Heesun said.

"Gift?" Donghyuck asked, moving a bit to stand beside Jaemin although still a bit behind him. 

"A gift," the figure said, a smirk on his face before two gunshots can be heard through the air, and bodies dropping in a flash. 


	3. As Spring turns to Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which what Mark had feared the most happened.

Mark tried to even out his breathing. 

Mark looked around him, his friends were all over the place trying to calm themselves down, as they all waited for the doctor to tell them the state of their friends who were still in the operating room. They've been waiting outside in the hallway leading to the operating theaters for almost an hour, each one of them arriving one after the other after Jeno and Mark had called them up to tell them of what had happened. 

* * *

_Mark, together with Jeno and Xiaojun stopped a few meters away from the deck. Shocked at what they're seeing._

_At the other end of the deck, lays Jaemin and Donghyuck, both obviously injured and bleeding and very much unconscious. Both of them were laying next to each other. However, the other thing that shocked them the most was the body of Heesun Kim which was laying a few feet away from Jaemin and Donghyuck, a knife lodged to his heart._

_"Is that, Heesun Kim?" Jeno asked, eyes wide in shock, unmoving._

_"It appears so, Jeno," Xiaojun replied._

_Xiaojun moved first, rushing towards Jaemin and Donghyuck to check their status. Mark, moved too, first checking on whether or not his father's right hand is still alive, which he found that he is not. Jeno soon followed them, stopping right beside Xiaojun who was crouching down and pressing pressure on Jaemin's injuries as Donghyuck was already being taken care of by Mark who had abandoned Heesun Kim._

_"How are they, Xiaojun?" Jeno asked._

_"They're both unstable but they can survive. I called an ambulance when you asked for me," Xiaojun answered._

_Jeno muttered his thanks as he moved so that he could be the one who would be tending to his mate, his hackles raised as Xiaojun is another alpha who is touching his hurt mate._

* * *

It only took the doctor another thirty minutes before he appeared in front of the group. All of them straightening up as the doctor stood in front of them. 

"I'm here for Mr. Donghyuck Lee," the doctor asked. 

Mark went to stand in front of the doctor, as is his position as his mate, he is the person who is responsible for the omega. 

"Right, can we speak privately?" 

"Everyone around you cares for my mate," Mark said, "Whatever you need to say, you can say it now." 

The doctor took a deep breath, "Of course, Beta Lee," the doctor said, addressing Mark's position, "Your mate is in a stable condition. However, he sustained damages that will take time before he is allowed to leave the hospital. We're also not sure how soon he could wake up," 

"Thank you, Hyung. How about Jeno's mate? Jaemin?" 

"Jesus, don't you just give me any break? I'm trying to be a doctor here." the doctor said, rubbing his temples, making Mark chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Doyoung-hyung. But seriously, how about Jaemin?" Mark asked, his face etched with worry.

"Right," Doyoung, the doctor said, rubbing his temples again, "As of right now, Jaemin is still in surgery. From what I heard, he's actually in a far worst state then Donghyuck is - which requires extra care. I'm not sure about the damage but Taeil-hyung is the one operating on him, which means he's in a really bad condition..."

No one said anything, all of their hearts clenching at the state of their friends and mates. 

"I've got to go, take care, kids," Doyoung said, hugging them one by one before leaving them. 

Jeno let out a huge sigh, sitting back down on a chair, "Mark, Xiaojun, I think we need to talk privately." Jeno said, running a hand through his hair. 

"After we get word on Jaemin's condition," Xiaojun said, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Mark took a deep breath; preparing himself if Jeno does anything to the other alpha. Jeno is already agitated, and if Xiaojun adds anymore stress then he would probably snap. So it was a surprise to Mark to just see Jeno growl lowly, 

"I know," 

Xioajun sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, Jeno. But I grew up being trained to _follow Jaemin_. Do you understand that? I'm not trained to be the third-in-command, although I was trained to be it in the last few months when Jaemin started to plan for _it."_

"I know, but please, remember that Jaemin is my mate. First and foremost. Do not overstep your boundaries." Jeno said, glaring at Xiaojun. 

"Okay, that is enough." Renjun snapped obviously having enough of his friends, "We understand both of your sides, so please just shut up." 

Both alphas snapped their heads towards him and growled, making Yukhei (who was beside him) growl back and Renjun to glare intensely. 

"Enough, will you guys just stop," Mark growled at them, slamming his hands on the wall grabbing their attention, "We just need you guys to shut the hell up. Everyone is already anxious as it is, we don't need you guys to add up to this." Mark snapped. 

As it is, all of them; Renjun, Yukhei, Chenle, Jisung, Xiaojun, and Jeno, are all anxious because of what Doyoung had said about both Donghyuck and Jaemin's condition. The agitation of the alphas adds to it, making them all more irritable and emotionally unstable. 

* * *

Mark woke up to the shuffling of his pillow, slowly he sat up and blinked the sleepiness off his eyes before he shot straight at the sight of his mate awake on the bed. 

"Donghyuck," Mark breathe out in relief upon seeing his mate. 

"W-water..." Donghyuck croaked out, and Mark rushed to help him sit up before he handed him the cup of water on his bedside table. 

Mark smiled in encouragement as Donghyuck drank all the contents of the small cup before it was handed back to him. 

"Where's Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked him, eyes staring straight at Mark. 

Mark's lips formed a thin line, "Over there," He replied, gesturing towards the bed which Donghyuck has yet to notice. 

* 

Donghyuck, upon seeing all the monitors hooked up to his best friend on the bed beside him, felt all the blood drain from his face. Jaemin laid unconscious on the bed, the only calming information for Donghyuck, was the steady beating of his heart. 

"How is he?" Donghyuck asked. 

"We don't know for sure, but Taeil-hyung said that he incurred heavy damage, that in order for him to recover he needs to be put in medically-induced coma, and after we do stop the medicines, we're not sure if he will wake up." 

When Donghyuck let out an anguished cry, Mark moved forward and hugged him tightly. Mark allowed his mate to cry into his arms, his head buried into Mark's chest, as he caressed the auburn hair of his mate. 

"What will happen to us, Mark?" Donghyuck whispered in between his sobs.

"I honestly don't know," Mark replied, "I don't know what will happen. And I don't what is in store for us." 

Donghyuck released a heartbreaking sob, 

"What I do know is that; Jeno is done with my father. There will be the reparations that he will have to face. Now that _Jaemin's_ in a coma and _you_ are hospitalized." 

Mark is aware that in order for his mate to calm, he needs to learn the truth - not wholely but at least the truth. 

"What is Jeno planning to do?" Donghyuck asked, "Has he told you?"

"Something that you should not know," Mark answered. 

* * *

Mark grunted, slumping down on the couch in Jeno's office. 

"Are you sure you want to know what my father said," Mark asked. 

He had just got out of a tense meeting with his own father, the art of subtle indirection (something he had perfected after meeting Jaemin's father) being used the whole time. So that his father would not know that he had known that Heesun Kim went to meet Jaemin and Donghyuck under his instructions. 

"My father told me he did not know anything. He claims that Heesun made the move on his own. Heesun was also aware of the consequences of facing off with Jaemin." 

"Right, and are we to assume that is the truth?" Jeno asked, from his seat on his chair. 

"We will assume that he is a suspect, and a mastermind." Xiaojun said, "And also, Jaehyung Na has just found out his son is in a coma." Xioajun explained.

The information that his mate's father, and probably one of the most influential and powerful persons in the country, has found out that his son has returned back to the pack and within weeks has found himself comatose under the care of his own mate. 

Mark and Jeno looked at each other with their eyes wide, scared for their lives as the knowledge that the former third-in-command of the pack will be headed to the packhouse. 

"What will we tell him?" Mark asked. 

"Right now, the best solution we have is to tell him everything," Jeno said, knowing full well the wrath of Jaehyung Na. 

"And that's what you do," 

All three of their heads turned towards the now open doorway where Jaemin's father leaned on the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, an eyebrow raised at them. 

"Uncle," 

"Sir," 

Mark and Jeno, as well as Xiaojun all, greeted simultaneously. 

"Now, give me everything you know. ever since my own son left five years ago, the only information I've been getting is by his once-in-a-blue-moon phone calls. So pray-tell, why, is my own son on a hospital bed, unconscious until god knows how long?" Jaehyung Na growled, stepping into the threshold of Jeno's office. 

_Mark knew they're done for. Jaehyung Na is the epitome of danger with grace. One thing people don't do is to anger the head of the Na family._


	4. As the sun rise

Explaining to Jaemin's father the situation and assumptions that they had taken up about two hours of their time. Another was spent trying to quell the anger of the older male. And even now, they're still not finished talking about the problem. 

"You're telling me that Minho really wants to become the Head Alpha? And decided that using you, children, is the best way to do so?" the former third-in-command inquired, seething anger evident in his voice. 

All three of them could only nod, afraid that speaking up would only enrage the elder more. 

"And now, both my son and godson are in the hospital because of him?" 

"Yes, sir. We are trying to be careful not to light the fuse or let him know that we know his true intentions...This incident with Donghyuck and Jaemin took us by surprise - we never expected him to stoop this low." Jeno said. 

"Because, unlike him, you are fair players. You try your best to achieve your goals in the most legal way as possible."

Mark frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry..." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Mark. This is your father's doings. Like I said to Jeno then, do not carry your father's burdens or mistakes." 

"No. I'm sorry for bringing my burden to you guys. Jaemin not returning, Donghyuck not returning, Jisung and even Chenle in danger - those are all because of me." 

Jeno scoffed, "Nothing is because of you. Everything that has happened is because of your father, Mark." 

"You know, the two of you should not only focus on this problem of power-greed...You guys should also focus on the fact that your mates are injured and are currently confined in the hospital." Xioajun said. 

The former third-in-command chuckled, "Oh God, Xiaojun, I never taught you how to speak in such a tone towards your Head Alpha and second-in-command! Who taught you that?" 

"Jaemin did," Xiaojun answered, shrugging which earned him a laugh from the other occupants of the room. 

* * *

Donghyuck watched as Jeno peeled the apple given to him by an exhausted Mark, who had collapsed on the couch inside the hospital room. 

"Jeno," Donghyuck called out. 

"Hmm?" came the absent-minded hum of his friend as he started cutting the apples into pieces. 

"What's up with Mark? He looks so tired." Donghyuck inquired, glancing at the sleeping figure of his mate. 

Jeno smiled softly at the omega on the bed, "It's because he's been so busy with work...and...other stuff." Jeno said, handing the cut up pieces of apple to Donghyuck. 

"Other stuff??" Donghyuck asked, biting into the apple. 

"Other stuff," Jeno said, nodding. 

"Does that other stuff include the issue that Jaemin brought to life?" 

Jeno just chuckled, "And I never thought you would not know of this." 

"Seriously speaking though, how are you? How are you coping with..." Donghyuck asked, not finishing his question as he gestured towards the other bed inside the room where Jaemin laid, hooked up to various monitors. 

Jeno sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm fine. Frustrated, but I'm fine." 

"It's been three weeks, Jeno. I don't think you're fine." Donghyuck said. 

"Donghyuck..." Jeno growled. 

Out of everyone in the whole pack, other than Jaemin and Mark, the only person who could aggravate Jeno without getting harmed would probably be Donghyuck and Renjun, who even though they hold no standing before, grew up with the three. 

"Jeno, you don't growl at me, you brat," Donghyuck said, giving Jeno a light smack, pursing his lips in displeasure. 

"I'm fine," Jeno said, leaning back on the seat. 

"And I'm not confined. Jeno, I can see that neither you nor Mark is totally okay. So hit me with your best." Donghyuck said, urging his friend to tell him what had been happening. 

Jeno groaned, "You do know that both my mate and your mate would kill me the moment they find out I told you something that would bring you to danger." 

"I've been on the run with your mate for the past five years, Jeno Lee." Donghyuck countered. 

Jeno pursed his lips, "I almost forgot about that..." 

"Enough. Tell me." 

Jeno sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his otherwise neatly styled hair. 

"Heesun Kim was working under the orders of your father-in-law." 

"Excuse me?" 

Donghyuck stared at the alpha with wide eyes, which was starting to light up with anger. 

"Heesun Kim, the person who had shot you and Jaemin, was working under the orders of Mark's father. He had been working on a plan for years to bring himself to power as the Head Alpha of the pack - regardless of who would get hurt." 

"Fuck Jeno, this is like, five years ago, all over again." Donghyuck breathes out. 

Jeno grunted, crossing his arms above his chest, "Kinda. But this time, no one will get hurt _again._ " Jeno said, eyes staring at the body of his mate, a scowl forming on his lips as he stared at the body. 

"Hey, Jeno," Donghyuck called out softly, playing with the blanket covering his legs, not looking at him. 

Jeno looked at him questioningly, "Do...do you think Mark would be able to forgive me?" Donghyuck asked, voice small, his fingers fidgeting. 

Jeno smiled softly at his friend, reaching out to pat his head. Jeno looked at Mark who was laid down on the couch, snoring softly with his head pillowed on his own arm, 

"I'm sure he will. He just needs time. You both do." Jeno assured Donghyuck. 

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if it weren't for your father forcing you to mate with Hani?" Donghyuck asked, catching the alpha out of the blue.

"There won't be any changes, I guess, Jaemin is still the son of the best third-in-command in the whole country. I don't think he would have wanted to stick by my side as my arm candy." Jeno replied. 

"Arm candy? Are you kidding me?" Donghyuck snorted. 

"You get what I mean, Hyuckie," Jeno grunted. 

"Of course, Jen-Jen. Jaemin Na will not sit still by your side as thee Head Omega. He's too powerful to just be _an omega._ " 

"You, Renjun, and Chenle, too are too powerful to just sit still," Jeno commented. 

"And with that power-" Donghyuck said, eyes twinkling. 

"-comes great responsibility." Jeno continued, "I swear, you know, if you weren't an omega, you could probably head the guards of the pack." Jeno said. 

"Pfft...You have got to be kidding me...I can't possibly-"

"You're undermining yourself...you don't have to live in Jaemin's shadows nor in Renjun's. They would never want that for you." a new voice rang through the room, making both Jeno and Donghyuck turn their heads towards the direction of the voice, Mark. 

Mark was sitting up on the couch, lazily rubbing his eyes as he rubbed the tiredness out of them, but he was focused on his mate who was squirming on his bed. 

"Hyuckie, you've been living in their shadow far too long...You, yourself, is someone who is brilliant and is able to shine on their own." Mark said, standing up. 

Donghyuck tried to reach for Jeno but the alpha was quick enough to jump away from the omega and out of the room but not before winking at him with a smile. 

"M-" 

"No, you have to listen to me," Mark said, voice sounding as if he was pleading, as he sat on the side of Donghyuck's bed. 

Mark reached out and cupped Donghyuck's cheek, "I feel as if you think too low of yourself...when I chose you to be my mate, it's not because you excel, it's because you're _you_ \- Donghyuck Lee, the shining light in the lives of us; those who fell into the depths of hell as children. It's a shame you did not enter our lives earlier, but we're really grateful for you, Hyuckie...Me, Jeno, and Jaemin...As children, we were sent to the depths of hell to train to become the best, because that's what was expected of us. But you, you brought us out, rather forcefully, but you said you wanted us out of the darkness and into the light, not knowing that you're our light." Mark said, caressing his mate's face. 

* * *

_**AGE 6.** _

_Mark stood in front of Jaemin's father, the boy himself standing on the other side of the boy between them. At the age of six, the three of them had already suffered more than the children of the upper echelon's of other packs - that's what life is in the strongest pack._

_"From this moment on, you should remember that you will be training much harder than you ever had." Jaehyung Na said, the authority in his voice seeping through Mark's whole being._

_Mark could hear Jaemin scoff from Jeno's other side, stiffening as the man in front of them shot his own son a deadly glare, "Jaemin, give me 20 push-ups." the man snapped._

_Jaemin scowled at his father before he dropped to the ground and started his punishment._

_"Jeno, you well know that you won't be the head alpha, but regardless, you are still the second son of the current head alpha. Do you understand where I'm going?" Jaehyung Na said._

_Jeno nodded in understanding, Mark also nodded unconsciously. Jeno is the second son with an older brother, while Mark has an older cousin who had been training with Jeno's brother like the two of them had been training together. The only unusual thing in the usual set-up where Jeno and Mark train together is the addition of the other boy, Jaemin Na, the son of the man in charge of training them - the person who had been training with their hyungs from the moment he was able to stand up on his two feet._

_"Dad, Hyuck's coming by," Jaemin informed his father as he brushed the dirt from his shirt completing his punishment like it was an ordinary occurrence._

_The older male had only hummed, "That's good, maybe Donghyuck will bring some change in the three of you."_

_Mark and Jeno exchanged confused glances, the only person they know with the name of Donghyuck was the one who was always with Renjun Huang. Someone whom they considered as below them, but not the Na family, no one is beneath the Na family. So it was not surprising that the Na heir would associate himself with two children who were not on par with him._

_"Who is he?" Mark asked, turning to the grinning Jaemin._

_"He's a friend. We've been friends since we were two years old. I practically grew up with him." Jaemin said, beaming at them._

_"Oh?" Jeno asked, intrigued._

_However, before they could continue, Jaemin's father cut them off._

_"Right, Donghyuck Lee will be coming here and will have to train with you. Don't be shocked, Jeno, Mark, from time to time, I grab someone from the children my team trains and puts them with Jaemin - the same thing will happen here. That way you will remember to pace yourselves, you're children as much as you are the next leaders of this pack. And this time, it's Donghyuck." Jaehyung Na explained at how carefree his son was at the prospect of the new kid._

_Jaemin snorts, earning a smack to the back of his head,_

_"Do you ever not give your elders some respect? Jaemin-ah, these two are the dongsaengs of Taeyong and Johnny." Jaehyung reprimanded his son._

_"I know. But that does not mean they'll be able to one-up me." the young boy retorted._

_That's when Mark remembered the true nature of Jaemin Na - the only omega son in a family where each son is an alpha who has been trained to inherit his father's position from a young age (younger than Taeyong and Johnny had started). Mark had feared that the omega had fallen deep in the darkness before either Jeno or he stepped into the shadows._

_"Don't worry about him, Mark. I'm sure someone will pull him out of the darkness." Jeno said, eyes on the omega._

_And Jeno was not wrong, because a boy, shorted than Mark himself, bounded towards them with bright, energetic eyes that shine as if he does not care he was about to be pulled into hell._

_"Hello, Mr. Na." the boy said, bowing respectfully once he was in front of the older male._

_"Donghyuck, welcome to training," Jaehyung said, patting the auburn hair of the boy with tan-skin._

_Jaemin smiled at the interaction, and that's how Mark saw that a sliver of light had been brought to (his) their lives in the form of a boy with auburn hair and tan skin, bright eyes and a wide smile._

_"HYUCKIE!." Jaemin greeted the boy, wrapping the boy in a hug._

_"Hello!" the boy greeted back, but instead of shaking the outstretched hand, the boy pulled Jaemin into a hug earning a surprised squeak._

_Jeno was the first one to introduce himself, "I'm Jeno Lee,"_

_Donghyuck chuckled, "I know who you are," before he pulled the boy into a hug as well._

_"And this is Mark, Mark Lee." Jeno introduced Mark, and Donghyuck beamed at him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug._

_"I'm Donghyuck Lee, a pleasure to meet you," Donghyuck said, bowing to the three of them._

_And that's how the sliver of light entered the lives of three young boys who had already fallen deep in the darkness._

* * *

"Do you realize how much of a bright light you were to the three of us? Hyuckie, you pulled us out from that abyss that we were about to fall into...and if it not for you, we wouldn't be in our positions." Mark said. 

"But, I'm not like you..." came Donghyuck's soft whimper. 

"We don't care about that. We like you for who you are - the sun in our dark life." Mark said. 

Donghyuck Lee is the sun - the savior of the broken and the damn. At the mere age of four, Mark together with Jeno had started to train as the next leaders of the pack however unlike their hyungs, they're not trained in politics, they're trained to become warriors. Mark knew that Jaemin, as the only son of his family, had been trained at the mere age of three with their hyungs and had started to attend the same politics classes their hyungs have been attending since they were six years old. It was only a matter of time before Jaemin had fallen into the abyss called _politics_ and so were Mark and Jeno about to fall into the abyss. But when they were six years old, the ray of sunshine came towards them like a fallen angel, someone sent to save three children from the life of adults as they were only children. 

That child, was, Donghyuck Lee. 

And Donghyuck hopes that he's enough to bring back Jeno and Mark. To save them from falling deeper into the abyss that they had fallen into when he had left with Jaemin. 

Donghyuck glanced at the bed beside him, lips forming into a line as his determination to save everyone in his life strengthens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay but here it is. I managed to sneak in a few hours between my study time allotted for the exams that my university is still holding for the semester. The rise of the story starts here I guess.  
> Some might question Mark's moodiness but I guess it's really explainable - I mean if the love of your life suddenly 'dies' then comes back five years ago with the news that your father plans on killing all of the people you care for, I would be as moody as him.  
> Donghyuck on the other hand is really insecure about his own position and the state of his relationship with Mark now that Jaemin is in a come and Mark and Jeno are working on how to end the plans of Mark's father. 
> 
> I don't know when I will be able to update again but thank you for waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or at [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)
> 
> much much love to my beta [ Shiyaam <3 ](https://twitter.com/moonstruckshi)


End file.
